


I don't believe in elves

by fenixaries, MagicWishes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Elves, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixaries/pseuds/fenixaries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicWishes/pseuds/MagicWishes
Summary: Jongin is a skeptical student of the science areas and best friend of his opposite: a rising astrologer. To help him feel less lonely, Kyungsoo presents him with a leprechaun claw, a supposedly mystic creature with bulging eyes and pointed ears. What Jongin did not expect was that, in addition to being alive, the elf also needed his help.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	I don't believe in elves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader, before starting your reading we must warn you that this story is an adaptation of the original story in Portuguese. We are a Chankai story project (Chanyeol and Kai), where our goal is to translate stories from Brazilian Portuguese into English. The author of this incredible story is @fenixaries.
> 
> To read the original story in Portuguese, visit: [original story](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/eu-nao-acredito-em-duendes-19789796)
> 
> Good reading!

Already known to the condo's doorman, who promptly liberated his entrance, Kyungsoo climbed the long five flights of stairs and stopped in front of his best friend's rustic door. He rang the bell and, due to the lack of response, repeated the act, muttering as he felt sweat moisten his forehead when he realized that Jongin was not at home.

Due to the overly dramatic tone of the call he had received, about twenty minutes ago, he came to think that something very serious could have happened in the bar where Kim arranged to meet some guy with whom he had recently matched. Therefore, with a concern that soon proved unnecessary, pressed the number saved on speed dial and the well-known cell phone ring that was amplified by the narrow walls reached his ears. He promptly ended the call when he had the sight of his best friend who had also been arriving, distracted to the point that he didn't even notice the sound of the touch coming from his pants pocket.

— Jongin, I don't think you understand the concept of a date. You're not supposed to come back just an hour later, you need more time to get to know someone.

He turned towards the other with his hand on his waist, almost rolling his eyes, impatient for the slow way in which Jongin seemed to crawl down the hall. When he came closer and let out a long, almost tearful breath, his protective spirit lit up and then his eyes widened in nervousness. If the suitor to whom he had been lucky enough to meet his best friend had done him any harm, Kyungsoo would be happy to turn the guy into a sewer little mouse.

— What happened?

— It was going well. — Jongin started to explain, only then seeming to have woken up from his melancholy enough to pick the keys in his pocket. — We ordered a drink, the music was good... But then we started talking about our dream jobs and when I said I was studying to be an astronomer, he asked me if I could make his astrological chart. — He shook his head incessantly, as if that confusion of terms so common, although ignorant, was the worst crime in the world. — Seriously, Soo. Can you believe it?

Kyungsoo did not know if he wished to punch his friend or himself for having worried for nothing. He knew his talent for drama and it was not necessary to consult his crystal ball to predict that the other only wanted his company after an unsuccessful flirt. However, perhaps he was a muggle himself, who easily gave in to Jongin's wishes. He contented himself with wiping off some of the sweat on his forehead with the long sleeve of his shirt. If climbing that staircase was proof of friendship, Kyungsoo would be in the top one.

— You haven't talked to anyone besides me and your college professors for centuries and dispense the guy like that, in the first blunder? — He commented as they passed through the door, entering the small apartment, worthy of what a university student with a part-time job could afford. — Did you at least exchange kisses with him? From the picture he looked handsome.

— Personally too. — Jongin assumed.

He paused for a moment to remember that as soon as they liked each other, he spent the night staring at his cell phone, all in love with the boy's good looks, before they made an appointment to meet. But then kicked the sneakers in the shoe carrier, annoyed, as he was not required to face four years of bachelor's degree and sleepless nights to be mistaken for a half-baked man who talks about the horoscope of the day.

— But fuck it, I'm never going to spend my saliva on people who don't know the difference between astronomy and astrology. Honestly...

— Speaking like that you offend me. — Kyungsoo forced an ugly face, which Jongin just ignored.

— Quite the opposite! You would have been the perfect guy for this date, not me. You guys would get along, really, you could even read his hand.

— Thank you, next. — The astrologer denied it with disgust. — I'm too focused on my career to fall for Grindr's temptation.

— After today, I ended up uninstalling the app on the way here. Seriously, I give up relationships. It's definitely not something for me. — Jongin let out a snap with his tongue and lips. 

He never had a relationship in his life, his calculating and proud personality kept any suitor away. He pretended he didn't care, took out his frustration in his studies, which wasn't all bad, the title of best student in the class was his for that.

— By the way, how's work going? — questioned Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo opened a wide smile at the question, it seemed that finally the humiliated ones will be exalted. In his branch of work, it was so difficult to be taken seriously. He had already lost count of how many times he was called a charlatan or taken default by clients who did not consider what he did as a real job. However, with the popularization of the signs of the zodiac, the demand was growing and, recently, an opportunity emerged that was only too dumb to deny.

— The producer of a big TV station contacted me today and wants me to give a live interview about... — Stopped halfway, holding the laughter until his cheeks inflated and he couldn't contain the laughter anymore. — About how the horoscope interferes with our lives.

The unfortunate coincidence of the facts almost brought Jongin's eyes to a turn of three hundred and sixty degrees. He had a very specific hatred for those two little words, and with Do making fun of his face, he closed himself off in his pride, which was well marked by a pout. Poor neighbors downstairs who had to put up with him almost trotting as he walked and sat with his arms crossed on the living room carpet, like a sulky child. He only softened his expression when he felt the aroma of mozzarella cheese bring some peace to the room. He fixed the huge prescription glasses that were already hanging on the tip of his nose and forgot a little about the previous subject when he noticed what Do was carrying in his hands.

— What's in the bag?

It was infallible! No hypnosis would be as effective on Kim as a warm pizza, bought directly from their favorite pizzeria. When he was in trouble, Kyungsoo always showed up around the apartment with one in his hand, it was almost like a ritual; he mumbled, ate a slice, complained, drank, sometimes cried, but after the loofah was full and his reasoning was too slow because of the alcohol, everything was fine. That was one of those days, not only for the failed encounter, but also for Jongin to be clearly more stressed with the much-feared Undergraduate thesis approaching. He needed the ritual. And as if it were the most expensive and sophisticated food in the universe, Jongin's eyes shone as soon as he saw the cardboard box stretched out in his direction.

— Your ration. — He mocked, receiving an odious look from the other, who soon disappeared as he opened the lid and faced the mass that cried out for a bite. — Half chicken with catupiry for you and half vegan for me. — Watching Kyungsoo sit on the carpet too, even though the comfortable sofa was just behind, Jongin found himself wondering how two people so different had become flesh and nail. The answer was soju with beer; the drink of the gods. — And of course, I also brought our elixir.

The high-pitched sound of the beer can being opened was music to Kim's ears, who took a generous sip at the first opportunity. Absurdly cold, the way he liked it. He didn't even remember his problems anymore, he was too happy and his mouth was rumpled with pizza.

— Kyungsoo, you are the best friend in the world! — He praised, as did all the times when the astrologer appeared there with food and drink. He let out a satisfied "ahh" after another sip. — You know, I shouldn't have even set foot out of the house today in the first place. All I had to do was call you, get you drunk and try to convince you to marathon The Big Bang Theory with me.

— For I would rather watch the ten seasons of Smallville again, without skipping that boring opening, than an episode of this nerd series full of nerd references with you laughing out loud next door.

— That's because you don't have a bright and scientific mind to understand this kind of humor. — He said, licking his dirty fingers with catupiry.

As a good lover of mysticism, Kyungsoo really liked fantasy films; with powerful wizards, dragons and things like that. An entire school life being forced to study mathematics had already been enough for him, he didn't have to break his head to decipher jokes with a periodic table.

— If you knew the things I do for you, you wouldn't say that kind of thing to me. — He tried to buy Kim for the pity, which obviously didn't work. It was a friendship between slaps and kisses after all. Almost like brothers. They couldn't go a day without bickering at each other, but they were always there for each other. — And speaking of all the times I remember you, today I stopped by the esoteric grocery store and brought you a gift.

His empty stomach and needing the pizza had made Jongin not even notice that his best friend was carrying another bag. He even clapped his hands, gifts cheered him up.

— What is it? — He tilted his head to the side, looking weirdly at the tight thing in the clear bottle that Do revealed, trying to decipher what it was. — Did you buy me a little alien?

— No, ungrateful! — He grumbled about the mocking reaction, not that he expected anything different from a skeptical one like the college student. — It's a leprechaun claw, a mystical creature that attracts good things to your house and will still keep company. — He explained briefly, aware that alcohol was already having an effect on Jongin's body and that, if he usually didn't give didn't give much thought to these things, when he was drunk much less.

He didn't remember exactly why he bought it, he probably wouldn't even take care of the elemental being, but a sixth sense told him that that little elf, who looked at him so distressed on the store shelf, would change Jongin's life.

— Since you really don't have sex and apparently I'm the only person who put up with you in this life, I thought you might be in need.

Kim almost thought of refusing the gift just by the unnecessary words on his face, but felt sorry for the bug-eyed bug that had his hands outstretched on the glass. Your sex life might have decay, but he still had some feeling.

— This mystic creatures thing doesn't exist, Kyungsoo. — He took the leprechaun claw in his hands, then leaving it beside him on the carpet. He just hoped that by the end of the night he wouldn't be so drunk as to mistake him for one of the soju bottles. — But thank you, I will keep it with the other esoteric gifts you have already brought me.

And it was funny, because there was a part of his wardrobe dedicated only to crystals, herbs and protective amulets. Jongin was like an atheist who answered "Amen" to a "God bless you".

— This is different! You have to present the house to him, give him a name and create an affective bond. It's a goblin, not a doll.

From the way Kyungsoo spoke, it looked like the goblin was really alive. And if so, wasn't it a little cruel to imprison him in a bottle? Perhaps he was already more there than here, trembling at the thought of those little cloth hands pulling his foot in the morning.

— I know that sometimes I seem to be a bad friend to you, but as a physicist, it is kind of difficult for me to believe in things that you cannot calculate or capture in a telescope. — He explained, although the friend never demanded belief, he just liked to feel like he was doing everything in his power for Jongin. And, of course, use him as a guinea pig to train your spells. — But you know that deep down I love you, right? And I'm really happy for your television debut, really. You will rock there!

Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes, there was only one explanation for Kim being all luscious talking about his feelings: A few more drinks and he would give total loss.

— You know what you need? — Kyungsoo raised the indicator as if what he was about to propose was something unheard of. — A hand reading!

He didn't want to, like every time he was forced to hear that your fate was shit. But the last slice of chicken with catupiry screamed from the box: "Look at me, Jongin. You didn't buy me, did you? It's the least you should do."

— Just because you brought me pizza and _somaek_. — He rolled his eyes, surrendering.

— Do you see this line here? — Jongin confirmed, even if in his vision they were all scrambled. — It is the line of the heart. Yours starts right below, so it indicates coldness in relationships. It also intersects with the head line, which means you let reason dominate your emotion. — Kyungsoo twisted his mouth. It was easier to announce that the organ was of no use other than to pump blood. — A little bent down... You have trouble loving.

Oh, what a novelty... He pulled his hand back, frustrated. He shouldn't have listened to the damn pizza dough voice.

— If you wanted to call me a heartless motherfucker, just say it to my face. — Kyungsoo laughed.

Jongin was annoyed as easily as he got over it.

— And hurried too, because I'm not finished yet. — He extended his palm upwards in a request, receiving a hesitant look from the brown orbs, who, as he analyzed the terrain, landed his slender hand on his again. — At least there's something positive here, reading indicates that you'll soon fall in love... and that the love of your life is closer than you think.

The soft and mysterious tone with which the last sentence came out, made the mood a little strange. They both looked at each other with cheeks burning with alcohol, so the astrologer parted his lips a little and belched in his face. A long, guttural burp.

— Argh, how disgusting! Not even fucking kidding I'd fall in love with you, Do Kyungsoo. — Jongin stood up suddenly, completely pissed off with the breath of vinaigrette and vegan pizza that had been blown at him without warning. — Not even if you tried too hard.

— But I didn't say it would be me, I didn't do anything so serious for the Goddess to punish me like that. — Kyungsoo laughed and threw himself on the sofa, while watching his friend take the leprechaun claw to a safe place, on the counter of the small American style kitchen.

Kim always ran away from an embarrassing situation, so he took the opportunity to choose a movie on Netflix before the TV owner could stop him.

When Jongin returned with a giant bucket of popcorn, Do complained again about the lack of the Harry Potter saga in the catalog, having to choose between half-assed films or watching The Lord of the Rings for the thousandth time. They decided on _eeny, meeny, miny, mo,_ and clicked on a launch of dubious quality. They found that the combination of somaek and popcorn was disgusting and slept in the middle of the room, while there was some random straight sex scene in the movie and ending that night passed out after an alcoholic coma.

For forgetting to close the curtains, the sun's rays had the effect of awakening Jongin too early. Still stunned by sleep and feeling his mouth dry as if he had never drank water in his life, he went straight to the refrigerator and his feet seemed to have stuck to the ground, heavy, practicing the stupidity of spying on that elf on the counter.

— Kyungsoo, how strange... — called the other who was still lying on the sofa, while approaching the little creature, with narrowed eyes. — The bottle is wet inside. — He held the glass, analyzing it strangely and making sure that the cork was well sealed, preventing any air from entering. — It wasn't supposed to have H₂O molecules here, since dolls don't breathe.

The astrologer grunted due to his best friend's audible and nervous voice, waking him up little by little. Kim ran up to him, taking the object in his hands, in an attempt to show it the strange event, and Kim could be very irritating when he wanted attention.

— Hey, Jongin. Your evil is sleep! — Kyungsoo tried to reassure him. — Elves were creatures of nature, they were good, there was nothing to fear. — Go wash that face or go back to sleep, I don't know, it's Sunday!

When Kyungsoo started to collect his belongings, Jongin was somewhat distressed at the prospect of being alone in the apartment, although his life had been like this for years.

— Are you leaving already? — The question came out a little retracted.

— Yes, I have a serpent to feed. — Kyungsoo yawned loudly. — And it's not nice to have a hungry serpent at home.

The astrologer stole an apple from the fruit bowl – making a face when he discovered it was a little floury – before leaving behind a distrustful Jongin and determined to prove, with his various calculations, that no, was not supposed to have water in that bottle.

* * *

Jongin hated Mondays.

First, because the academic subjects seemed to magically accumulate. On Sunday, he spent a lot of time on futile things; how to prove to himself that you were crazy at the thought of the elf breathing inside the bottle and too doped to solve any pending exercise, because of the hangover medicine. And when you are in college, no student lends you the notebook to copy the answers. Tsc! Those bastards didn't even have the collegial spirit of cooperation.

Second, because all Korean citizens developed a supernatural thirst for coffee and filled the coffee shop where he worked. And no longer able under notice of resignation to spill the order unintentionally wanting the customer to leave soon, he had to attend to the long line of caffeine junkies, which made him exhaust himself until the last neuron started to fail. He left almost an hour later with the boss's excuse that he couldn't close the door in the customer's face and, as Kim badly needed the fortnight's wages to keep his life in the capital more or less, at least until he graduated, had to smile and wave unwillingly.

Dragged himself to the stairs, sleepy, until he reached the front of his apartment, squinting to check the numbering. His glasses, which at some point during the night had seemed too heavy, making the nose bone hurt, remained in the box in some corner of the giant, heavy backpack. Turned the handle and entered the dark room, yawning, almost like a zombie. Suddenly, his body went on alert when he heard objects falling to the floor. Reached out a little shaky hand until turned on the switch and lit up the small room. He remained there, motionless for a few seconds, until he was convinced that the apartment itself was a safe place for him. Not that believed in ghosts or anything, but that didn't stop him from being a coward. And it was, in fact. There was no soul that would convince Kim Jongin to watch a horror movie in theaters – or at any occasion.

— How did you get here? — questioned as if he could talk to the mathematics books themselves spread on the floor.

He gathered them and replaced them in the furniture next to the TV, then passing through the kitchen and not failing to notice the grotesque little thing that still remained over the counter. The elf was in a different position from when he left in the morning, now only a small hand was splayed on the glass and it seemed that even more water droplets were wetting the inside of the bottle. Jongin got all chilled and ran away, fastening the step bathroom. He needed a cold shower to wake up and stop seeing things that didn't exist, maybe walking with Kyungsoo during those years was affecting his psychological condition.

The night would be long and the fact that the clock had already entered the three in the morning did not mean that he would sleep so soon. Apparently, that would be another one of the dawns turn into preparing your Undergraduate thesis. He tried at all costs to remember the damn word that fit that sentence, but knew nothing would light his head until it emptied underneath. He sat down on the toilet, ready to relieve himself, but whatever was coming, came back at the same time when he noticed a low figure running down the front of the open door. It was known not to leave the door open when going to do their physiological needs, every child of the nineties who had been tormented by The Sixth Sense knew this.

— Shit! — He swore, wearing his pants in a hurry and turning on all the lights as he passed quickly down the hall.

Again in front of the notebook, which lacked blind him with that almost complete white of the hated "Word", Jongin pulled out his favorite personalized Steven Universe mug and drank the warm black coffee, thanking the genius creator of the automatic coffee maker internally. He tried to forget the world around you and finish the chapter on extraterrestrial lives. It was flowing well, until it waged in the middle of the paragraph and remembered that it had not prepared any coffee, much less recent to the point of still being warm. The neck slowly turned to the side, toward the kitchen. The chest ached sharply from the force with which the heart despaired in the ribcage and Jongin spat out all the coffee when he noticed that the elf was not in the bottle.

" _It's not possible!_ " He thought. " _Kyungsoo must be playing a trick on me!_ " Was trying to justify.

There was no Barry Allen who could reach him when Jongin jumped out of the chair, straight under the covers, next to the smartphone that already called his best friend's contact number. Kyungsoo took a while to answer. By the clock beats, he should have been in his tenth sleep, and after that night the astrologer would go over his concept of never leaving his cell phone on silent.

— Is it a crime for a man to want to sleep? — When he finally answered, his voice was drowsy, but at the same time irritated. Kyungsoo had a fixation for good nights of sleep, he said it was like a recharge of the spirit.

— Do Kyungsoo, whatever you've set up for me, you can stop now. — Jongin whispered, half afraid of being heard by the creature and discovered in his refuge.

— What are you talking about, Jongin? — Yawned on the other side. Couldn't believe you had your magic dream interrupted. — I'm going to hang up!

— No! Please… — Jongin became more audible, since the other would not listen to him if he continued to speak inside. — Kyung, I need you here. Your fucking elf... — He felt ridiculous for what he was about to say: — He's alive!

— I told you that spending so many sleepless nights studying wasn't going to do you any good.

— I'm serious! — murmured offended. Damn, he was going through a terrible first supernatural experience and was still being discredited that way by who else should help him. — Earlier he dropped my books, ran around the house and now it's not in the bottle.

Knew it was absurd. It seemed even more absurd when he put it into words. That should be why Kyungsoo burst out laughing on the other end of the phone.

— Oh, is it? So go over there and take a picture for me.

— Aren't you the one who believes in these things? — It might be true, but there was no belief that he would remove the astrologer from bed at that time of dawn to put a twenty-three-year-old marmanjo to sleep. — I'm locked in the room, I'm not going back there to take a fucking photo.

— And if you don't believe, why are you so afraid, Sir atheist? — Kyungsoo mocked.

— I'm not afraid…

— you're under the blanket, I bet. — Jongin just swallowed it dry and didn't respond. Was shaking too much for that. Kyungsoo laughed half a hoarse on the other side. — I'm going to send you a link on KaKao... Put your headphones on, it'll help you sleep.

It was in the nature of a elf to be mischievous, to drop objects, to hide them, and even laughter to be heard around the house. For those who are not used to the demonstrations, it could be like a horror movie, but the little creature was not bad, it just had the playful spirit of a child. However, nothing he could say to his best friend would help calm him down, so Kyungsoo thought of a much better solution: a sleep hypnosis that would make Jongin sleep like a baby and give him some time to rest until he was willing enough to go to his house to check on the gravity of the situation.

— All right, what is it? — He accepted, since he did not have many options and any of them would be of great help at that time.

— ASMR. — Jongin had never heard of it, but he peeked through a sheet of the sheet and was quick to pick up the headphones on the table beside the bed. — And don't call me anymore or I'll block you. — Before he could contest because his best friend would never have that courage, Do said a last sentence and hung up: — Just try not to think about the elf pulling your foot.

His whole body shook and Jongin cringed even more, making sure that no part of his body was out of bed. As soon as he played on the link of such hypnosis, his eyes weighed. It was the voice whispering of the astrologer, along with relaxing sounds of water. Jongin felt some tickling tastes around his head, but that lasted a short time, as he had fallen into a deep sleep, feeling himself floating in space.

* * *

That night, Jongin had a strange dream. He found himself in a dark cave next to what he thought were three more people, he couldn't say for sure. He could feel the icy wind that touched his bare arms and the high hiss in the middle of the pitch.

"Chanyeol, let's go back, please." The boy with the professional camera said, shivering without knowing if it was because of the cold or for fear of the unknown "Maybe there is nothing here".

"This place is terrifying." Another commented, pointing the lantern to the path that seemed to have no end.

“We came here already, so let's find this legend” A tall, blond guy who took charge of the small team seemed not to be afraid of anything, or maybe it was the desperation to keep his job "We need a new and interesting story or soon we will be fired".

A guttural sound followed by a strong gale startled them. The big camera, used in reports, fell to the floor with everything, making the boys look in all directions, without knowing where those demonstrations came from.

"Where's Sehun at?"

Jongin watched everything as a mere spectator. The images were blurry, like an old movie and he seemed to float among the presents, still in pajamas. With the third man's speech again, he noticed that the first man was gone. Soon after, the lanterns began to fail and, ahead, where it seemed to be the end of the cave, an almost mesmerizing image of a long black-haired being wearing golden robes appeared like magic, it was before everything went dark again and Jongin woke up scared.

He opened his eyes at once and, for a moment, could not move a muscle. The damn elf, the one who for a great night's sleep had forgotten his existence, was face-to-face with him, looking up close, his noses almost leaning against. The moment he realized that he was not in a sleep paralysis experience, he jumped up, screeching, high-pitched and shrill, slapping the poor creature and making it fly away.

— But ... what the fuck is that?! — He pointed trembling to the other side of the room.

The little elf had been thrown on the wall and maybe Jongin felt a little bad about it, but he soon tried to get that idea out of his mind, since it was just a post-traumatic illusion of his. Or maybe, it was what it should be. The elf spread his hands over the disproportionate head and shook it, looking a little bewildered.

"It was a really ugly little thing" Kim thought.

With those bulging eyes looking at him and pointed ears growing out of the hat. Something magically appeared in the little hands and he began to write, with difficulty, on purple paper, the same color of his robes.

— Is this my notepad? — Jongin asked, a little shocked. Since yesterday he was looking madly for the damn post-it to make notes, but couldn't find it anywhere. — You little thief!

For those who didn't believe in the supernatural, Kim turned out to be a handsome believer when he took the first pointy thing he saw in front of him and proceeded to chase the elf around the apartment, threatening to hit him with a selfie stick. He wasn't the size of the floor tile, but he ran like a bastard. He lost sight of him when he got distracted, as he passed the kitchen table and noticed the breakfast, the smell of cappuccino and bread and butter making his belly growl loudly. On the handle of the object he was still holding, a post-it glued with the message: “Please don't hurt me. I made some food for you.” in almost unreadable scribbles.

Had no way of knowing if the food was poisoned, but on second thought, if the creature wanted to kill him, he would have done it while Jongin was asleep. He approached and drank some of the sweet liquid and, damn it, he couldn't accept a tiny elf making a better cappuccino than his own, he could easily steal his job. As he chewed his bread, he was able to notice the black eyes that were watching him fearfully under the sofa. It was a little scary. Bizarre, actually.

— You can get out of there, I'm not going to hurt you. — He announced, watching the elf leave his refuge little by little, but still keeping a safe distance. — But you won't hurt me, will you?

The elf did that 'no' with his head and gave a few little steps forward. His eyes saw clearly, but it was still very difficult for someone like Jongin to believe in fanciful things. However, if he only believed in things he could prove, there was no better evidence than that before him; sharp and palpable. He walked to the little elf and held out his hand to climb on it, which he did. Obviously, it wasn't really a doll, so he decided to give him a name and introduce it to the house, just as Kyungsoo instructed him.

— I don't have much creativity with names, so I'm going to call you Pluto, because it's as small as the planet. Little Pluto.

Heavens! He felt stupid. He was talking to an elf sitting in the palm of his hand, which went against everything he wrote in his Undergraduate thesis, whose theme was 'extraterrestrial lives', but that didn't involve mythological beings like gnomos and alike. The creature seemed to get irritated, as he magically pulled Jongin's favorite pencil out of his pocket and hit him in the forehead.

— Ouch! What's gotten into you? — With his free hand, he massaged the burning region, noting that the elf again wrote something on the block, showing it afterwards.

"May Pluto what, I already have a name"

And there was no polygraph capable of measuring Jongin's embarrassment at that time. The elf jumped out of his hand and ran light to the Notebook that was still on the table. He opened the lid and pointed several times at the screen, as if he wanted desperately to show him something. With the fright he had taken when he woke up, he did not even try to put on his glasses, having to squeeze the view well to see what he had written on the screen, which was not in the “Word” in which he had left open the night before. His heart went into his mouth, completely frantic, when he recognized the faces of the photos on the missing persons website.

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae and Park Chanyeol. The Sunday newspaper's reporting team had set out to investigate a legend that no one before had the courage to look for: a powerful sorcerer who supposedly lived in the hills. However, the team had not returned. Jongin felt his chest heaving when his little finger pointed at the blonde's photo.

— Park Chanyeol. Is this you? — He asked sympathetically.

So the elf wasn't what he was seeing, he was a human. How could that be? What had happened to the team? The creature nodded and wrote again on the block.

"Please, help me".


End file.
